


coffee for your head

by cupsofstardust



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depression, Domestic Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26016823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupsofstardust/pseuds/cupsofstardust
Summary: Sometimes, a cup of coffee is all you can manage.And that's okay.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 58





	coffee for your head

**Author's Note:**

> Yes I _have_ done it again, thank you for noticing <3 this new trend of indulging myself is spectacular, I must say

The sun is rising. 

Again.

Its first few rays, thin and weak, struggle to shine through his curtains. His room is blue. 

Fitting.

A car passes on the street outside, the crackle of sand under tires and rushing wind sharp in the stillness. _I hope you have a good day today. That'll make one of us, at least._ Its shadow passes over the walls, and he follows it with his eyes. 

He hears Sasuke's alarm go off through the wall, and the familiar creak of his bed as he sits up to turn it off, and then it goes quiet again. His ears ring with silence and his eyes burn with the sleep he never got.

And now it's too late to sleep, because Sasuke's walking down the hallway to the kitchen to start the coffee, and then to the bathroom, and the shower cuts on and Naruto stares at his ceiling, counting cracks he's counted a million times already. 

He gets to fifty before the shower turns off. 

He's sure he'd be able to smell the coffee if his door was open, but he closed it last night, because he felt _off_ and that's what he does when he feels _off._

And Sasuke knows that, which is why he knocks on the door.

"Hey. I'm making breakfast," he says, muffled through the wood, and then pauses for a moment, and his voice softens. "I know it feels impossible, but... please come out, even if it's only to get some coffee."

His gaze drifts to the door, and then away again as his footsteps move back towards the kitchen. 

Getting up is the last thing he wants to do. He thinks his legs wouldn't cooperate even if he tried. His body feels too heavy to move.

There's clinking from the kitchen, along with the lonely sounds of drawers rattling open and cupboards clicking shut.

Getting up is the last thing he wants to do, but leaving Sasuke to have coffee by himself feels cruel.

If having coffee with Sasuke is the only thing he does today, maybe that's okay.

Or maybe it isn't, but doing less than that can only be worse.

The noise from the kitchen stops when he opens his bedroom door, and Sasuke peeks through the doorway, blocking the blinding sunlight streaming in through the window, and he smiles at the sight of him.

Naruto knows he looks awful, probably. Tired and sad and every other bad thing a person can look, but Sasuke is smiling at him nonetheless, like he is the single most wonderful thing he has ever seen. 

Then again, Sasuke always smiles at him like that, doesn't he?

"Good morning," he says, soft and sweet and simple. His hair is still wet from his shower, still dripping under the collar of his shirt and darkening the fabric.

Naruto's quiet, joining him in the kitchen and sitting down at their small table, facing the counter and watching Sasuke work. The street below the window is coming to life, now, people riding bikes and walking their dogs and waking up with one another.

"For some people, I'm sure," he says eventually, and it sounds more miserable than he wanted it to, and just the sound of his own voice, low and rusty and heavy, makes the heat of tears build behind his eyes. He knows Sasuke hears it; he always does.

His hands slow, where they're emptying two packets of sugar into a second coffee cup. "That's okay," he replies. "Not every day is good for everyone." 

He pauses, tossing the empty packets away and then planting his palms on the counter, and he doesn't turn around when he says, "You don't have to be okay every day, Naruto."

"I know," he says, barely, and he chokes on it, because words refuse to come out when tears already are. "It just—" He wipes at his eyes with both hands, then rests his forehead against his palms and slides his fingers into his hair. The grain of the tabletop blurs in front of him. He can't tell if it's because of the tears or the exhaustion. "Sometimes... I don't know if I'll ever be okay."

Sasuke turns around now, the coffee pot in one hand and a chipped yellow mug in the other—Naruto's favorite mug, he knows that. When Naruto moved in, he used to complain about that mug, because it ruined the uniformity of his cupboards, and it was already broken then, its cracks all filled in with too much glue because Naruto's clumsy and he drops things, but he's holding it now, and it's full of coffee and cracks and the glue that somehow keeps it all together.

"You will be," he says, placing the mug on the table with a quiet thunk. "But until then, just drinking a cup of coffee with me is enough."

Steam rises out of the cup, and Sasuke turns to put the pot away, and too-bright sunlight streams through the window because they still haven't gotten curtains for the kitchen yet.

"What if someday it _isn't_ enough," he asks. His coffee sits in front of him, cracked and steaming, and he traces the glued seams with a thumb, over the bumps and ridges and dips.

Sasuke joins him at their shitty little table, sitting in his spot in front of the window and blocking the light from his eyes. It forms a shimmery early morning halo behind his head, and he sips his coffee carefully because it's hot, and then he answers.

"It'll always be enough." He looks at Naruto, his dark eyes somber and reserved but not unkind. Never unkind. Not with him. "Even just getting out of bed is enough. I'm glad you did."

He lifts his mug up to his mouth and grins behind it, a sudden, sweet, pleased little thing, and his eyes crinkle a bit at the corners like they do when his smile is genuine. 

"What?" Naruto asks, because with Sasuke it's never nothing. Every smile means something, and it means a little extra when it's genuine.

He just keeps smiling that special smile while he takes a sip, and then he lifts a shoulder in a quick little shrug. "Thanks for having coffee with me."

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from death bed (coffee for your head) by beabadoobee and powfu, which is also the inspiration for this! Hope you liked it, comments and kudos are nice, thank you <3
> 
> [my twitter!](https://twitter.com/shippusen)


End file.
